


Бывших капитанов не бывает

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета Emberstone</p>
    </blockquote>





	Бывших капитанов не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> бета Emberstone

— Касамацу, наша квартира в другой стороне, — насмешливо позвал Имаеши.

Касамацу замер. Черт, точно. Ну и ладно, раз уж ноги сами понесли, то так тому и быть. Возвращаться и давать Имаеши новый повод для насмешек он не собирался. И так приходится постоянно терпеть чувство юмора этого типа — зачем только он согласился квартиру делить. И в команду стритбольную пошел с ним?..

Ладно, поздно уже переигрывать. 

— Я знаю, — сказал он, поудобнее устраивая сумку с формой на плече.

— И куда же ты собрался?

Врать смысла не было, и Касамацу так и сказал:

— В Кайджо.

— Ты не забыл, что ты там больше не учишься? И в команде не играешь. И не капитан больше?

Касамацу это все прекрасно помнил, но он все еще болел за каждого — за Кисе, за Хаякаву, за Накамуру, за тех, кто пришел в команду в этом году, за каждый сыгранный матч. Да, он больше не был их капитаном, но они все еще оставались его командой. И Касамацу ничуть этого не стыдился, Имаеши мог сколько угодно насмехаться. 

— Ну и что, это не значит, что я должен вычеркнуть друзей из своей жизни.

— Ты такой заботливый, Касамацу-кун. Просто курица-наседка. А ведь говорил: «Капитаном — да больше никогда», но признай, тебе же нравится..

Последнюю насмешку Имаеши бросил уже ему в спину, Касамацу зашагал к станции, не видя смысла спорить или что-то доказывать. Ему еще минут двадцать добираться, если он не поторопится, то пропустит всю тренировку.

 

После его ухода в Кайджо почти ничего не поменялось. Зал, расписание занятий, упражнения, небритые щеки тренера — все осталось в точности как было. Разве что толпу поклонниц Кисе попросил не приходить, и те послушались. На самом деле, для Касамацу теперь это было не совсем удобно — за их спинами он мог бы спрятаться. А так получалось, что даже если он вставал в самом углу галереи, команда его в конце концов замечала.

Странно это было — видеть, как прежняя жизнь идет уже без тебя. Хотя мелкие изменения, конечно, были. 

Кисе постригся, ему шло. Нога его больше не беспокоила, и врачи сказали, что все в порядке, но Касамацу все равно приглядывался к его игре, на всякий случай. Кисе теперь и на тренировке смотрел на мяч так сосредоточенно, словно шел решающий матч. Исчезли привычные легкомысленные улыбочки, и Касамацу так и хотелось дать ему подзатыльник, чтоб хоть немного расслабился. Вот же балбес, ни в чем меры не знает. 

А Хаякаве бы после школы стать профессиональным военным, команды он отдавал — любой американский киношный сержант позавидует. Игроки его слушались, хоть иногда и вздрагивали от громкого голоса. Но было видно — воодушевлять у него получается. 

И Касамацу было немного стыдно перед ним за свои визиты: вроде как выходило, Касамацу ему не доверяет, хоть сам же и предложил его на место капитана. 

Хаякава и забежал на галерею в короткий перерыв на отдых.

— Кап!... — Касамацу зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Тихо! Я больше тебе не капитан, — пришлось напомнить. 

Хаякава смущенно отодвинулся.

— Привычка, — оправдался он и хлопнул себя по щекам. — Как я справляюсь? Посоветуй что улучшить, капитан? — нет, похоже, привычка эта неискоренима просто, въелась намертво.

И совета спрашивает — вот, именно за это Касамацу и переживал, что Хаякава из-за его визитов не будет себе доверять. 

— Отлично ты справляешься, и не надо у меня ничего спрашивать. Это твоя команда теперь, тебе и решать, какой она будет. Я так, просто болельщик теперь. 

— Придешь на Интерхай? 

— Само собой. — Касамацу не выдержал и дал ему подзатыльник. — И попробуйте только не выиграть!

Это тоже было не очень хорошо — перекладывать на Хаякаву миссию, которую сам Касамацу выполнить не смог. Груз несбывшихся командных надежд давил на Касамацу весь третий год учебы, а теперь его нести Хаякаве. 

— Мы станем чемпионами! — голос Хаякавы разнесся по всему залу, так что сидевшие на открытых окнах голуби испуганно подорвались. Похоже, Хаякава с грузом ответственности справлялся получше Касамацу, во всяком случае, в этом выкрике слышалась только радостная уверенность в своих силах.

Игроки в зале захихикали, и тренер прикрикнул на них, хоть и было заметно — ему самому смешно. Через две минуты тренировка возобновилась, и Хаякава убежал вниз. Стоило отдать ему, да и всей команде, должное — на Касамацу во время занятия они не отвлекались. 

Когда тренер всех распустил, Касамацу спрятался в классе математики, чтобы не столкнуться с уходящими: останься он на галерее, туда бы вообще все тридцать человек набились. Касамацу прождал почти час, перед тем как выйти на улицу, чтобы уж наверняка никого не осталось.

Снаружи совсем стемнело, фонари высвечивали ярко-желтую дорогу к выходу, но дневная жара еще не спала. Касамацу глубоко вдохнул сладко пахнущий цветами теплый воздух.

— Семпай! — окликнули сзади.

Чертов Кисе, дождался все-таки. Касамацу не стал оборачиваться, зашагал к воротам, зная, что Кисе последует за ним. 

— Капитан, — снова позвал Кисе, догнав.

— Не называй меня так, — поправил его Касамацу. — Я больше не твой капитан. 

Кисе засмеялся. 

— А если я поступлю в тот же университет? 

— Я буду молиться, чтобы ты провалился на экзамене, — буркнул Касамацу. — И капитаном будет Имаеши.

Кисе засмеялся еще громче.

— Все равно, бывших капитанов не бы-ва-ет, — произнес он по слогам. — Ты же все равно за нас переживаешь? Знаешь, мне иногда хочется сделать что-нибудь не так, чтобы ты перестал сидеть там наверху и присоединился к нам. Может даже, всю команду подговорить, чтобы всем по подзатыльнику досталось. 

— Если ты мазохист, это еще не значит, что вся остальная команда тоже.

Черт, Кисе так ржал, что руки так и чесались приложить его. Вот только Касамацу не собирался потакать ни ему, ни себе. Раз сказал, что не капитан больше, значит не капитан.

— Мы не мазохисты, — продолжал веселиться Кисе. — Просто это же здорово — знать, что ты с нами и за нас волнуешься.

Касамацу остановился, взял Кисе за шиворот футболки и заставил наклониться к себе.

— Я не за вас переживаю. — Он отвел глаза, подбирая слова. — Просто вы — часть моей жизни. И я проверяю, что это с моей жизнью все в порядке. 

Он отпустил Кисе и продолжил путь. Пару минут Кисе просто молча следовал за ним, но, как Касамацу и подозревал, снова затянул ту же песню:

— Вот я и говорю, бывших капитанов не бывает. — Блин, вот зря Касамацу даже попытался ему что-то объяснить, все равно мимо ушей пропустил. — Это нормально же. Вот Аоминеччи тоже пишет, что Имаеши к ним регулярно на тренировки приходит. 

— Что? — Касамацу остановился так резко, что сумка на плече качнулась, ощутимо ударив по бедру. 

— Аоминеччи жалуется, что Имаеши приходит к ним на тренировки и учит Вакамацу грязным трюкам, — повторил Кисе, явно удивившись такой заинтересованности. 

— Грязным трюкам?

— Ну да, недавно они утащили у Аоминеччи всю коллекцию журналов с Май-чан и обещали освобождать по одному за каждую полную неделю тренировок. А если Аоминеччи пропустит, то журнал сожгут. А еще они рассказывают про рекорды Кагамиччи, и еще…

Кисе все рассказывал и рассказывал про мучения Аомине и воспитательный процесс в Тоо, и Касамацу, идя к станции, с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Значит, не он один такой ненормальный. В следующий раз ему будет, чем уесть Имаеши.


End file.
